


whenever it’s hard (you can get a hug from me)

by cheolscutiebooty



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Just lots of fluff, M/M, lapslock, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolscutiebooty/pseuds/cheolscutiebooty
Summary: it’s movie night. seungcheol had made it a point to try and get all the members together at least once a week for bonding and relaxing time. between 12 hour long dance practices and everyone’s individual schedules, there’s no time for a breath. and if they’re not promoting then it’s impossible for the members to gather all at once.so it’s movie night.





	whenever it’s hard (you can get a hug from me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mainvocalrocky (infinityxu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityxu/gifts).



> for my lovely Lena ❤️ we love cheolhao and there’s not enough of it for how much cheol loves hao. so here’s some fluff to make your day

it’s movie night. seungcheol had made it a point to try and get all the members together at least once a week for bonding and relaxing time. between 12 hour long dance practices and everyone’s individual schedules, there’s no time for a breath. and if they’re not promoting then it’s impossible for the members to gather all at once. 

so it’s movie night. and everyone is huddled around the tv and there’s no one members missing. although seokmin was late from his musical rehearsal but at least he’s here now. 

there’s no fighting for spots, certain members sit next to others automatically, while others don’t care who they sit next to. 

seokmin has so gracefully laid himself across 4 members. jihoon has curled himself into the corner of the couch, it’s ridiculous how small he can make himself. soonyoung will absolutely end up taking someone’s lap as a pillow when he gets too tired to keep his eyes open. wonwoo looks like he’s already sleeping on the arm chair. seungcheol is sitting on the couch, minghao on the floor in between his legs. 

there’s little chatter, seungkwan making a joke and everyone laughing. mingyu telling him to shut up and that he can’t hear the tv. jeonghan keeps questioning the characters poor choices. 

seungcheol is combing his fingers through minghao’s hair, playing with the long hairs on the name of his neck. he makes little braids and then combs them out over and over. he grabs a handful of his hair as the base of his skull and lightly tugs. minghao audibly sighs. 

seungcheol smiles lighting and keeps doing it, alternating between combing and tugging until the movie ends. everyone starts to disperse to their own rooms. chan having to violently shake soonyoung until he wakes up to get off his lap. 

seungcheol gets up and minghao whines in the back of his throat. he blushes and hope no one had heard him make such an embarrassing noise.

“c’mon hao, go to bed,” seungcheol says, patting him on the shoulder to signal he should get up. minghao hums, relaxation settled deep into his bones. 

when he gets to his bed, he immediately lays down and he’s asleep barely a minute after his head hits the pillow. 

he hasn’t slept so soundly in what feels like years.

.

it’s a week later and minghao is rolling around in his bed. he’s stressed. he doesn’t even know why. his brain won’t shut up and he can’t fall asleep. he thinks back to how he felt on movie night. 

his brain doesn’t think as fast as his legs and before he knows it he’s standing in front of seungcheol’s room. he doesn’t knock, just walks in and climbs into the bed behind the elder. 

seungcheol stirs, “wh-what? minghao? what are you doing? is something wrong?” he quickly turns worried. 

“no, i just uh- i can’t sleep. could you uh- do that thing? you did during the movie?” the younger mumbled into the comforter of the bed. 

seungcheol still delirious with sleep, blinked his eyes hard, “during the movie? you mean play with your hair?” 

minghao nodded. 

the elder then shuffled so he was half sitting up and patted his lap for minghao to lay his head on. minghao moved and seungcheol immediately started combing his hands through his hair. 

a few minutes went by silently before minghao murmured, sleep deep in his voice, “thank you, hyung.” 

seungcheol smiled, tugged lightly on the black hair, sleep causing his eyes to close, “oh course, hao. of course.”


End file.
